Blind Love
by Codie
Summary: [on hiatus]
1. Realization! She has a crush on who?

Authors note: This was made with I was in one of 'those' moods, which is neat cuz I rarely get them. Anyways I decided to write this because, well truthfully my mind was plagued with all those stories I'd been reading and it was a definite change from all the serious stuff I have been writing(cough) yeah very serious stuff. Well I hope you enjoy and please review, for most of you writers doing the same thing I'm doing, you know it helps boost your confidence when writing.  
**  
Blind Love  
By: Codie**

  
Chapter 1: Realization! She has a crush on who?!?  
  
_It couldn't be, no way. This was definitely not what I was expecting to find out. Maybe if I pinched myself I'd wake up, cause this had to be a dream. There was no way this could be true, but then again...  
_  
"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Hermione."  
  
I shook my head, startled. I hadn't realized I had zoned out.  
  
"Sorry," I murmured. "You were saying?"  
  
"I was saying, Hagrid needs Ron and my help tracking down the lost creatures." He paused, as if he expected me to say something.  
  
"And this means?" I decided to ask.  
  
"This means we might be gone for a few days."  
  
"A few days?" I repeated, tossing the thought through my head for a moment. Nope, I didn't like the sound of that. "And this has been approved?"  
  
_Maybe, just maybe there was hope they'd have to stay.  
_  
"Yes," he confirmed.  
  
_Oh, look, I think my hope went running off somewhere. Coward!  
_  
"I thought you might want to know."  
  
I wanted to say, _You're damn right I wanted to know. And I don't like the idea one little bit! _But that might have been rude. So I settled with saying. "You lucky gits, you get a few days free before having to deal with school!"  
  
_Is it just me, or did that sound funny coming out of my mouth?_  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind." He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Well I have to go, we leave real soon. Bye, Hermione."  
  
I waved to him as he raced down the hallway. _Damn it! Now I'm alone._ And that was the least of my problems; for the next couple of days I have to deal with Draco Malfoy and his lackeys alone, and to add onto that… Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger why are you not attending the first supper? Could it be you feel you are too good to grace us with your presence?"  
  
_Hey, speak of the devil! Wait did he just refer to me as being snobbish?  
_  
"Actually sir if you must know," I replied. "I was just on my way there."  
  
"Oh please don't let my opinion change your mind," he snickered.  
  
_Oh so the fight begins. I guess I could play. I mean come on this is my last year in Hogwarts; plus he deserves all the smart ass remarks he gets.  
_  
"Oh don't worry Professor, it has nothing to do with you." I smiled sweetly, "if it was I wouldn't even be going."  
  
With that said I turned on my heels and left him to watch me walk away, a smile plastered on my face. _Victory!  
_  
"Miss Granger, I must commend you, you've made a new all time record."  
  
His voice stopped me. I looked at him curiously.  
  
"You've just earned yourself detention. I will see you in my office after dinner."  
  
_Oh goodie, just what I want to do with the rest of my day; spend it in detention, with Snape no less. _What ever else could go wrong?_  
_  
***************************************************************  
  
_Ah, now I remember why Snape creeps me out so much. He spends most of his time in the dungeon when he's not out giving the rest of us a hard time. I wouldn't be surprised if he lived down here. Oh, wait, he does, how stupid of me to forget.  
_  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," Snape shouted.  
  
_Ok here goes nothing, now entering hell. Please keep arms and feet in at all times, do not talk back and watch out for the evil man in black. Funny how I can picture Professor Snape running around with a pitchfork._  
  
I stepped in and shut the door behind me, swallowing hard as I scanned the dark office. Snape sat at a dark mahogany desk, sitting on a large chair with spikes sticking out of the top.  
  
_Look the lord of the underworld. Funny how that doesn't surprise me._  
  
Two leather chairs sat in front of the desk; a small couch was off to the side, made of the same material as the chairs. There was a bookshelf, with..._Oh my god! Books! Wow! That's so not shocking_. A door was by the bookshelf, it was strange and it had mystery pulsating from it. (A.N: wow I never thought I'd use that in a sentence that didn't  
involve sex. lol) _Note to self: check out creepy door room.  
_  
"Miss Granger you're late." Snape stated, not bothering to look up from his work.  
  
"Late?" I said, sounding incredulous, "you said after dinner."  
  
"And I finished dinner over an hour ago."  
  
"Yes, you eat very fast." I pointed out. "But, I only just finished ten or so minutes ago."  
  
"When I said after dinner, I meant when I was finished." He finally looked up at me with his dark eyes. My heart began to race.  
  
"Well I apologize, sir; you weren't specific about the time when you gave me the detention."  
  
"I'll forget about it this once Miss Granger, but next time and I assure you there will be a next time, I will not be so tolerant of tardiness."  
  
_Tardiness? Was he even listening to a word I saying?_  
  
I watched him rise from his chair and walk over to a table on the left side of the room. I hadn't noticed it before. He poured himself a drink, and I was suddenly mesmerized by the way his hands moved.  
  
"Its not polite to stare Miss Granger." His voice sent chills down my spine.  
  
Oh no, Why do I feel this way? What am I feeling for that matter. I felt my throat go dry when he raised the drink to his mouth and downed the liquid. He lowered the empty glass and licked his lips.

  
_And suddenly I feel so warm… Dear God, what's wrong with me?_  
  
His eyes met mine again and he began to move towards me.  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" He asked stopping a foot away from me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yes you heard me or yes you didn't hear me?" He snarled.  
  
I stepped back at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I heard," I whispered.  
  
I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss his thin lips, to run my hands through his long black hair..._ Ah! No, bad Hermione, bad!_  
  
"Do you find me amusing in someway?" He hissed, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"No sir," I shook my head frantically.  
  
_Maybe he's just mad because he's stuck being the potions teacher again and not the DADA teacher. _And even though it was a stupid idea I had to say it.  
  
"Really, Professor, if you're so angry about not getting the DADA position you don't have to take it out on me." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
If he was pissed he was doing a great job hiding it, He stepped towards me until I was pressed against the door. His hands found spots on either sides of my head. He lowered himself close to my face.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
His breath blew against my neck.  
  
Then, before I knew it, I was tumbling out of his office.  
  
"Good-night Miss Granger."  
  
The door shut, and I remained flat on my but staring at the closed door. I could still feel him close to me, his breath against my neck. _No, no way, Hell no! _There was no way... but what else could it be?  
  
I let the idea rest in my head, unsure. Finally I came to the decision: it was true. I was getting a crush on my Potions Professor.  
  
I was falling for Professor Snape.  
  
_to be continued...._  
  
You know what to do next...for those who need a step by step.  
  
1. Decide if the story was any good.  
2. Then, go to the left corner and click go. As long as it says review.  
3. Last, reply to the story, good or bad.  
  
Just to let you know if there's any flames I probably wont reply to you.


	2. Ignorance! She who plays with fire

****

Chapter 2: Ignorance! She who plays with fire..._  
  
The kiss was tender, full of want and need. The feeling lingered even after the kiss was lifted. Hot breath spilled across my abdomen. I closed my eyes, waiting in anticipation. The moments flew by in a torturous slowness. Had he left me? No, I could feel his expert hands glide across my ribcage in soft caresses. Then in a flash I could feel the warm wetness of a tongue tasting my flesh. I never knew something so simple could feel so delightful.  
  
The mouth returned to mine only to pull away. I looked up into the dark, wild, lust-filled eyes.  
  
"I want you, Hermione," the man spoke breathlessly.  
  
"Then take me," I replied playfully._  
  
And just as he was about to take me. I woke up, realization dawning on me the moment I noticed the mans face. It was a dream, there was no we, he, and I..._oh that's just not right._  
  
The room was dark and quiet. I looked around waiting for my eyes to adjust. The moment they did I pulled the blankets away from me and got up out of bed. I looked out the bedroom window; the sun hadn't even began to rise yet. I let out a sigh; this meant it had to be before five o'clock in the morning.  
  
I slammed my knee against the coffee table and let out a mouthful of obscenities. _What a wonderful morning._

  
The good news was I didn't have to worry about waking anyone from their deep slumbers, due to the fact no one was even remotely close to my room. Being Head Girl had its advantages. As for the bad news… well I hadn't figured out any downfalls asof yet, but there were always chances.  
  
After I used the washroom, I headed back to bed. Back to the warmth and comfort. The moment my head hit the pillow, I realized I was wide awake.  
  
The dream replaying in my mind. I shuddered. There had to be something wrong with a girl crushing on her Professor.  
  
Time went by. So did my thoughts of the situation. I fell back asleep when the sun was just starting to peak out from behind the hills.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
"Oh god! He's going to kill me!" I whined as I made my way through the hallways in a frantic race to get to class.  
  
_Maybe if I had just played it sick? No that would have been useless. What are the chances of him not noticing me being late?_  
  
The moment I stepped into the class, Snape stopped talking.  
  
_Stupid question, bad answer. Just my luck._  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Miss Granger. Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" He drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Why yes, I did, Professor." I smiled.  
_  
Ack! My mouth opened without my permission! I'm going to be in so much trouble._  
  
"Sit down," Snape growled, and I obeyed. His eyes watched me as I made my way to the empty space by Neville Longbottom.  
  
"How predictable." He laughed. "Are you going to help Mr. Longbottom this year as well?"  
  
"That depends, sir." I replied. "Are you going to be the same over-bearing jerk who delights in torturing his own students?"  
  
The room was silent, everyone's eyes wide with surprise. Well ,even I had to admit, it was strange hearing those words come out of my mouth. I watched Snape's face. I wanted to say, _sir your eyes are twitching_, but that might not have been the best thing to say at the moment.  
  
"Well, then. If that's what you think, I guess as an over-bearing jerk I'll be giving you two days detention."  
  
"Predictable." I threw his word back into his face.  
  
My mouth was just not cooperating with me today.  
  
"Miss Granger, that is quite enough!" Snape's voice thundered furiously. "That will be fifty points off of Gryffindor, and you will wait outside of the class! I will be out to speak with you after I give out today's assignment."  
  
He twirled around, his robes billowing around him.  
  
_Good going, Hermione. You're going to be in so much trouble. What the Hell possessed me to say that to him? Have I lost my mind over the summer? Too much sun, that's what it has to be._  
  
I grabbed my books and left to stand outside of the class. I leaned against the wall, fidgeting slightly, tugging at the ends of my sleeves. I began to chew on my lower lip as I waited for the inevitable.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, I heard the footsteps coming towards the door. Then the rattle of the doorknob. My heart began to pound feverishly in my chest as I listened. _Here goes nothing. I wonder if I will survive?_  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
There ,another chapter done. Sorry it took forever, I had it written down and then I lost it. hehe, silly me. Just a warning for future chapters: the rating will go up due to the fact that there's going to be a little...you know. Fun. I'll let you know before I put anything up though.  
  
JessicaRabbit1927: thanks, I wanted to try something different.  
  
Geistesstorunghoffnungen: hehe, I like the way you put that. I hope you wont be disappointed with the havoc later on.  
  
Dragon child: I know, but that's because it was funny.  
  
Lily of the shadow: Smart ass....I like that. lol, but that is true I did say that.  
  
Cassandra: thanks, I like it too. Course that's because its mine. hehe.  
  
Tanit: that's ok I'm not the best speller either. Thanks for the review.  
  
Happygoluckygirl111: Well it wasn't that soon. But it was the fastest I could do.  
  
Sally: I will do just that then. Thnx. 


	3. Gets burned

Author's Note: Alright you guys. I know your all probably wondering why I haven't updated in a while. I'll tell you. I decided to go to Alberta for a week or two, to visit family. This was something I just shouldn't have done in the first place. I had to wait for a discount thingy so I could take the bus back, and when I got it the fires were starting to happen all over bc and Alberta. So I got stuck here. My grandmother, who I'm staying with, doesn't have the internet. And its really hard to find a computer that does. But, my brother finally got the internet and I'm finally getting to update.  
  
Sorry for everyone who really wanted the next chapter sooner.  
**  
Chapter 3 ...Gets burned**  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
I could hear my heart beat against my chest, like a race horse's hooves against the ground. It was as though I was holding my heart right next to my ear. I was the criminal waiting for their executioner to deal the deadly blow.  
  
My executioner stood right before me, his hands on his hips, his mysterious eyes looking down his long nose, like I was just some pesky bug wasting his time. The irritation was easy to read on his face, he wasn't even trying to hide it. I just wanted to curl up and hide from him. Of course, I wasn't about to admit that to him. Too satisfying to Snape.  
  
_And I don't want to satisfy Snape, not at all._ _No, the first thing would be to keep my mouth shut while he spoke. Then to just nod and agree with him, as he lecturers me. Everything should be fine then._  
  
"Tell me Hermione," Snape began. _Uh oh._ "What possessed you to act as indignantly as you just did?"  
  
_Peer pressure._  
  
"I don't know." I mumbled.  
  
"You don't know?" He repeated sounding unconvinced. "Shall I keep you in detention until you do know?"  
  
"You're making this difficult," I muttered as quietly as possible.  
  
"_I'm_ making this difficult." He chuckled. "All you have to do is answer my question."  
  
"But Professor, I did answer your question." I smiled sweetly. "I don't know why I did what I did. I've been having these terrible mood swings lately, but I think I know why."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well it's the first week of this month, and usually I get my time of the month in the second week, so I must be PMSing really badly this week."  
  
Suddenly Snape didn't look too hot._ I wonder if skin should be that pale? Any whiter and I'll be able to see his bones. And as intriguing as that might be, I'll have to pass._  
  
"Sir, I really don't feel so good at the moment," I dropped my gaze, and placed my hand on my throat. "May I return to my room? I'm sure if I take a short nap, I'll be fine."  
  
Snape's eyes were still bulging out of his head. Slowly, he nodded.   
  
_Oh, I'm good._  
  
I twirled around.  
  
"Don't forget Miss Granger," Snape's voice echoed in the hallway, "you've got a detention after dinner in the Potions classroom."  
  
_Damn it!_  
  
It was going to be a very long day.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
I dragged my feet, gaze downcast. I was still the victim of the executioner. _Today is the day I'm going to be sentenced to death. Or at least something close to death. I wonder if I should just jump off the highest tower in Hogwarts, if that will save me from this fate? Hmmm, probably not. Snape would just find some way to conjure my soul back up here, and I would be stuck in detention for the rest of my after life. Oh, no, that's definitely not something I'm willing to do.  
  
Plus I'd probably faint before I could jump_.  
  
Which gave me an Idea.  
  
_What if I faint during detention? He'll have to take me to the infirmary. And then...well then I'd be stuck_ _doing detention some other day._  
  
No it would be best if I just did it now, and got it over with.  
  
I stepped into the Potions classroom. A chill ran up my spine.  
  
The room was dark. Only three candles burning allowed any visual of the room.  
  
Creepy.  
  
_Did Snape forget about detention? No, that's not like him. He wouldn't forget his torture sessions, not even for one little minute. It would be pure dreaming to have him forget. A dream that might just come true for me if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes._  
  
The door shut behind me.  
  
_And my dreams are dashed away, just like that._

  
I turned around.  
  
_OH MY GOD!!!! It's Snape....how surprising._  
  
He wasn't dressed in his usual robes, although he was still dressed in all black. His legs were covered in midnight black slacks. He also wore a long sleeved nylon shirt, covered with a black vest that looked kind of like leather. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which I found oddly strange. _He's never had his hair up before, at least that I could remember._  
  
I raised my eyebrow.   
  
He held something in his hand. I strained to see what it was, but with it being so dark it was hard. Snape stepped forward, and I finally saw what it was.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
Snape held a long, black whip. Which wasn't surprising.  
  
The color, not the whip.  
  
I mean how often do you see your teachers, walking around grasping long, black, leather whips? And it doesn't count if you're in a fetish school.  
  
_To be continued....  
_  
Bear with me all, I really don't remember where I left off last.  
  
Sally: no problem, thanks.  
  
Wicc: That's me, one huge spelling mistake. And it doesn't help there's only WordPad on this computer.  
  
Thanks for the review.  
  
GeekGoddess1: Well, I wanted to try something different. And oddly enough, its easier to write in this fashion.  
  
Redundent Goddess: I do want to keep my reviewers happy....I was going to have Hermione and Snape bicker at each other a little longer. But I just couldn't focus enough.  
  
D.M.:I don't know...hmmm, maybe we should go ask them. Tell them we want our stories to be continued...stupid writers......oh...wait. heh heh. You were implying something. my bad.  
  
Crazy2: Thank you.  
  
yaa: See and here I go and don't do as you ask. I'm soooo very mean. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll have it up sooner than this  
  
time....not bloody likely. thanks for the review.  
  
Rickman'sGirl-15: That's what I was aiming for. thank you for making my day. 


	4. Kinky! Hermione's lesson

Authors note: So I left you, came back and then left you all again. Hehe. So sorry. But I'm back now and hopefully my muse will stick with me.He's not going anywhere for the time bieng.*smirks and tosses a glance to a man chained to the wall* uh, dont mind the crazy author. Just a little hyped up. I have a slight warning, this might be a little...uhm, strange. heh Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kinky! Hermione's lesson.  
  
Welcome to the dark side of Snape, Hermione. OH wait what the heck am I thinking. I meant darker side. I've always known he had a dark side. But this is just too dark,and way to well kinky.   
  
I quirked my eyebrow up when his eyes met my face, my way of letting him know I was confused.  
  
Not that he couldnt see the confusion on my face, unless he was seeing discomfort at the moment.   
  
"Uhm Professor," I began slightly unsure of what do say. "Isn't that sort of punishment illegal?"  
  
I watched him roll his eyes at my question, and for I felt the smirk tugging at my lips. Hey thats kind of amusing, seeing him roll his eyes. Takes the seriousness away from his face. Makes him look...HERMIONE! damn, I Have to stop thinking like that.  
  
I snapped from my thoughts early enough to hear him muttered, "If it were I still wouldn't waste my fun on you."  
  
And the oddest thing was that slightly hurt. But only slightly.  
  
Alright Mister.Whipfetish, I dont care how many detentions I get with you, I'm am so going to drive you up the wall. I'm just beginning to waste your precious time. Soon all you will see is me, hahaha!  
  
Okay, now that I've gotten the evil villenous plotting out of my system.  
  
"Oh but sir I could never ask you to waste you 'Precious' time with moi." I smiled sweetly."It looks like you'll have to continue to share that time with yourself, all alone."  
  
how do you like?  
  
"Do you think its wise to say such words to a person holding a weapon in their hand, Miss.Granger?" Snapes words held a threat.  
  
Okay mouth it is time to zip it and keep it zipped he has a point.  
  
"Is that a threat?" I found myself asking,"Because I could report you to the headmaster Severus"  
  
Touche you black eyed devil.  
  
"And what if I used a potion that would keep you silent?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well sheesh, why dont you do that right now sir. At least I wouldnt continue to talk back to you" I pointed out.  
  
Maybe just maybe I was taking this a little far. But how often does anyone defend themselves against Snape. Not very often, I'll think of this as revenge for all the people he's scared, or hurt sorta. Like Neville, yeah like Neville.  
  
"Why is it you continue to bicker with me, even when a threat hangs above your head?" He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "Is it because you wish to see if I would?"  
  
What? That thought never even crossed my mind.Funny, I wonder why it didnt. Because now that it has I'm suddenly wanting to escape from this dungeon and flee back to my room.  
  
"Should I take your silence as a yes."He asked.  
  
"No!" I snapped. "Why would I think something as stupid as that?"  
  
"Because the thought of being punished excites you, Your curious what it would be like to be dominated." He spoke in a hushed voice which sent chills racing down my spine.  
  
Oh bloody hell, this man is driving me insane. I would never think such propusterous things.  
  
Or would I?  
  
"Even if I were thinking that, why would I want you to do it?"  
  
"I didnt say you did,"   
  
Oh great, now his got me jumbling up my meanings.  
  
"I think I'll take my leave now." I replied and hurried towards the door.  
  
"Stop!" he barked.  
  
I stopped.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
I hesitated, I should leave. Why wasnt I leaving?  
  
"Turn around." He repeated but with more force.  
  
I turned around.  
  
He stepped towards me.  
  
My mind screamed at me to leave, but my legs wouldnt budge.  
  
Great time to rebel.  
  
He circled me like a predator eyeing his prey.  
  
"You see Hermione" he began as he stroked the whip(AN:now that gets you thinking)  
  
"Dominance and submission is an art."  
  
I kept my eyes on him everytime he came into my view.  
  
"Its not to be taking as a joke, because most people who enjoy it take it very seriously."  
  
His words were lost in the thundering of my heart. I could feel my body shake slightly.  
  
He moved up behind me, slipping the whip around my waist. He then pulled me towards his body.  
  
"To dominate, is to feel power, to be in control.Such as I am in our present situation."  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"Your not" I whispered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I repeated my words but no louder.  
  
"Louder." He ordered.  
  
"I said your not. Your not in control. I have perfect control over whats going on at the moment."  
  
I heard him laugh, it was quick, but still a laugh nonetheless.It was nice to hear him laugh.  
  
"Do you?" he asked, his voice full of amusement.  
  
He began to push me towards his desk, I didnt budge.  
  
"Move" he ordered.  
  
I moved.  
  
When we reached his desk, he pushed me onto it. Laying on my stomach on his books and papers.  
  
He leaned over ontop of me. His hand skimming through my hair.   
  
"Do you have control?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
I felt him lowering his hands.  
  
But before he could go any further there was a knock at the door.  
  
He moved away from his desk pulling me with him, he pushed me onto one of his chairs and called for the person at the door to enter.  
  
"Uh, Professor." It was Draco. I never thought I'd be so glad to see the bastard."I dont mean to interuppt. But I was wondering if you've seen a whip around here by any chance?"  
  
My eyes widened. I turned my gaze to the whip in his hand. It wasnt his? My eyes narrowed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just so happened to have it with me." Snape was calm under my glare.  
  
OH yeah you ignore me buddy. But the moment Draco leaves I'm going to ram your skull through the mysterious door by your bookshelf.  
  
I watched as Draco took the whip from Snape, but kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
I wont ask, I dont want to know. I have problems of my own.(AN:eck!that ryhmed)  
  
Draco turned around and began to leave.  
  
"You are dismissed Miss.Granger."   
  
I opened my mouth to protest.  
  
"Go!" He ordered.  
  
And so I got up and left.  
  
Draco was standing outside waiting for me.  
  
"Oh did the mudblood get into a little trouble?" He asked in a tone that made would only be used on a child.  
  
"Shuvit Malfoy." I growled and stormed down the hall.  
  
So this is how Snape wants to play.   
  
He's got another thing coming if he thinks he's in control.  
  
One things for sure, I'll fight fire with fire.   
  
But I wont fight fair.  
  
to be continued....  
  
uh maybe I should change the rating on this story. That seemed to be a little more then I expected to ever do. oops silly me.  
  
Kyra Invictus Black: Well if it gets you out of trouble why not:)Plus if you can surprise Snape, do as often as you can. Well I could name a couple of things the whip is for. But unfortunatley none have to do with what it really is for.uh eh,uhmmm, lets just pretend it is.  
  
Sgt. Elias: Five bucks says its not how you expected it to turn out?  
  
Cassandra22: Well Its certainly not a dream...but I think its worse this way.  
  
Hallie Walker: Just wait till you catch me on a bad day-_-!it does get worse.  
  
willowwiccantara: Hey if I was in school still I definately would. As for why he had the whip...maybe thats not the best question to ask...try asking What Draco's going to do with it. That should get some ppl thinking.  
  
someone28: Yes A whip! will wonders never cease. hehe, I wonder what everyones reaction would be if I had given him a bat?  
  
Bowsergal: thank you very much.  
  
nightshadow1: okay okay okay okay okay okay  
  
um...sirious black fan!!!!!! of, also a snape fan too....: ...I dont know what to say about your name. Its the first thing I had to comment on. Your a fan of black heh? yes, but did you know that Draco had one too?  
  
avery0712: Well now that I've answer your question. See i love it when I dont have to type the answer, because then it means that person actually has to read the chapter. Maybe thats why English teachers make us to meaningless tests?  
  
DC13: whoa! alright, here you go:)  
  
mysticalfairy-05: Well I dont think you get the same effect if it werent. It be kind of meaningless if I just went and typed who it belonged to in the first place.   
  
Yugi's Little Sister: Very interesting, I know. I dont know about poor Hermione. I'm thinking she might have actually enjoyed that...but thats just me;)  
  
Ariana Althena Evergreen: oh thank you thank you thank you. I was having the hardest time figuring out what I could do with the whip thing...kinky sex kept popping up..but uh, thats a little too early for the story.(Not that thats going to be happening in this story)  
  
Casiana Joy: I could guess. And Dont worry I'am continuing the story. I always will. It just not at that time was I.heh.  
  
Hy: And how do you know I'm not a masochist and wouldnt mind if you tried? I mean look at what I'm writing. Although I would prefer it if you wouldnt, heh.-_-! 


	5. Backfire! A lessons to be learned

Authors note: Yes I'm alive for all of you that are wondering. Its funny how life gets in the way, especially when ur really not doing anything. Sorry its taken forever to get this chapter up. I have a million excuses to dish out for you all. But I dont think I will get into that, the point is at least I'm updating.   
  
**  
Backfire! A lessons to be learned.**  
  
Its not that I did'nt try, even though I did'nt, but I find for one of the first times in my life I cant come up with a suitable plan of action against Professor Snape. Its extremely mind boggling. I spent the entire night thinking, plotting of ways to get back at him. Except my mind seems to be against me and all I could think about was the way his eyes had burned into mine, the feel of his hands gliding down my body as he leaned over me on his desk. And that had only been last night, today I found myself zoning out and daydreaming about my next meeting with him. Which is where I was heading at the moment.  
  
_Back to hell_  
  
The door loomed in front of me. My body shivered as I raised my hand and knocked, waiting for my que to enter the abyss of darkness and repetative arguements. I walked in, when he ordered me too, shutting the door behind me. Snape was sitting on the edge of his desk arms crossed over his chest as he watched me.  
  
_I decree this day round two of our battle._  
  
"Didnt your mother ever teach you its not polite to stare?"  
  
_Maybe I'll go buy myself a shovel, seeing as how I'm about to dig my own grave._  
  
"Miss.Granger would it be to much to ask we not start our new routine of witty banter. I'd like to get through one day of detention without having to give you another."  
  
"You know what might help is if you just not give me detention." I suggested.  
  
"Maybe you should just shut up and not speak."  
  
"Oh so now this is my fault that your such a stick in the mud."  
  
_Hmm, I'm starting to see a pattern here. Everytime he speaks, I reply and get myself into trouble. Here's a suggestion to considerl; he should stop talking. Then I wont say anything and he wont get mad and give me detention._  
  
"Sit down Miss.Granger before I decide to use my own methods of straightening out your attitude."  
  
_And so begins the threats.Wow! Amazing, for the first time I actually did something without mouthing back. I might just make it through this day without getting into more trouble._  
  
I sat down on one of the chairs infront of his desk. My legs instantly went up as I placed my feet on his desk and I sighed inwardly.  
  
_Or not._  
  
He took one look at my feet on his desk and batted them off.   
  
"Hermione, your trying my patience." He pushed himself away from the desk and moved behind the chair I sat in. I forced myself not too look behind me. I almost jumped out of the chair when I felt his hand in my hair. He pulled my head back, but there was no real force to it. It was just a gentle tug. I looked up into his face.  
  
"I dont want to hear you speak another word unless I tell you too, understand?"  
  
"I understand, professor," I began. "Doesnt mean I'm going to listen. I have the right to speak if and when I choose too."  
  
"Not here in my domain, not in my presence nor when I am in charge do you have to right to speak. We'll play a little game for the rest of the school year Hermione. Everytime you disobey me, talk back to me, or dont listen. I will have the right to punish you as I see fit."  
  
I raised my brow. _This was not what I wanted to hear. And of course there was really only one answer to that decision._  
  
"I think not." I stood up, his hand releasing my hair as I did. I turned to look at him, it was my turn to get him back. I still didnt know what to do but I let myself go. "That is the most ludicrus decision I have ever heard in my entire life." _Except when I decided I had a crush on Snape. That was pretty bad._ "And if you think that I will just bend over backwards and allow you to spank me everytime I decide to flex my rights of speech, you have another thing coming."  
  
Snape quirked his brow, like I'd seen so many times before. A rare smile stretched his lips. But it was the flicker in his eyes that had me stop talking.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea that I would spank you?"  
  
I opened my mouth but never found the words. _So you decide not to work for me now, I see whose side your on now._  
  
He tapped his finger on his lips. "But now that you have mentioned it, I might just do that."  
  
My mouth fell open. _See bad things happen when I speak, very bad things._  
"I wasnt suggesting anything Professor. I was trying to make a point."   
  
"And I'm making a point to Miss.Granger. Dont play games you have no understanding of."  
  
"I'm not playing a game Professor. I am merely having an attitude adjustment while my friends are gone."  
  
"I believe it would be best if you have your little metamorphises after you've completed your final year here in Hogwarts. That way you wont have to get in so much trouble with me."  
  
"Its nice that your so worried about me getting in trouble." I smiled. "But the truth is there is no better time then now to change. I dont want to go out into the world and lose my nerve to change." Snape muttered something that sounded like fat chance under his breath.  
  
An idea struck me and I walked towards him. "Although you are welcomed to try and keep my change at bay." I ran my finger over his chest. "I mean unless your afraid that I might be too much of a challenge for you." I continued my path to behind him, my hand leaving his body but I stayed close up to him, just not enough to touch. "Really it all has to do with control, isnt that right Snape? Submission and Dominance? Wasnt that what you said yesterday?" I pushed him towards the chair and made him sit down in it.  
  
_Oh yeah, I'm the best._  
  
I had to force myself to keep a straight face. I was about ready to break down in a fit of giggles. Just the idea of being able to push Snape this much was too much. I place my feet on the arms of the chair after sitting down on his desk. And watched him. It would be so much better if I could tell how he felt. His face was a mask, unreadable.  
  
"I recall you saying you were the one who had the control, so answer me this.." I leaned forward a bit. "Why is it I'm the one pushing you around?"  
  
"False hope Miss.Granger." He stood up and moved to me, holding my legs so I could move them. I was a little startled when his hands grasped my face and moved his face closer. "You make a person believe they have finally gotten control of the situation, slowly they become more confident until finally a moment arises where you snatch back that dominance and have them left in an unescapable situation.Such as this."  
  
I swallowed.  
  
"I can escape anytime I want too" I lied.  
  
His face came closer, his lips almose touching mine. "Then lets see you try."  
  
My hands moved to his wrists as his mouth crushed against mine. I had froze in shock the moment he kissed me. A second later I was kissing back. My attempts to pull his hands from my face were only half hearted pulls.  
  
Snapes lips left mine.  
  
"I'm still in control Hermione. And it would be best that you remember that." He didnt move, he spoke against my lips. "Because starting tomorrow our game will take a turn and you had best be careful of what you do around me." He released my face and moved away from me. "Thats all." Then he took his leave by walking into the room behind the mysterious door.  
  
I touched my lips, still a little dazed from the kiss.  
  
My plan had backfired, and now I had made things worse._Funny how I dont feel bad about it._  
  
_I think I learned a lesson today._  
  
_Control is harder to get then I expected._  
  
**to be continued....**  
  
  
Well I hope you all liked the chapter. My humor levels gone down a bit, I apologize I will try and fixed that for the next chapter. which reminds me, I'll probably changing the rating for the next chapter. Who knows. Reviews are welcome always. Flames well, I'd prefer not, but if you really must. It'll be ignored though.  
  
Hallie Walker: Heh, er...sorry. But at least I got it up.  
  
Mysticalecho: Thanks, I hope you liked this one as well.  
  
Me: Oh totally Kinky. Lets see how much more kinky he can get. lol.   
  
Midniteblusoccer: its been so long since I updated that I wonder if you'll even remember you asked me to do this. Well we'll find out wont we? Thanks you I wasnt sure if I had gotten the characters right or not.  
  
Ariana Althena Evergreen: Wow, thanks. Thats very nice of you. I think I might just take you up on ur offer.  
  
Casiana Joy: lol, I kinda noticed. Dont worry Its not over, I try to make it a habit not to give up on my stories. So unless something horrible happens to me there will always been another chapter, until its finsihed.  
  
Hy: and then you'd never know what I have planned for later chapters...its nice to know your so enthused though  
  



	6. Shhh! the calm before the storm

A.N. Dear god this took forever to get up. For a good portion of the time I was out of town, my brother got married and such goody things like that. My life is sort of turning on me a bit, but I'm slowly getting a bit of control back. And now I've finally found a bit of time to get another chapter up for the people whom were enjoying this fan fiction.

**Shhh! The calm before the storm**

What do you do when your stuck in a position you don't think you could ever dig your way out of again? Do you do nothing and let it go its course, or do you try something only to worsen your situation? In the end of course its only a game, but it's a game that for me will be so full of surprises that I'd prefer it not to have ever been started. Mind you, I'm not entirely sure Snape would actually do as my imaginations been working out. Then again, I wasn't aware of the trouble my mouth could get me in either, so that doesn't help my current situation.

I sighed, staring at the textbook that lay open on my desk.

Had Harry and Ron been here, I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess, they were the ones who opened their mouths and spoke fast, not myself. Not Hermione, head girl, model student, shy, and bookwormish, it couldn't be. It seemed so out of place.

_Oh who am I kidding._

Change is upon me right here, right now; and there isn't anything I can do other then go along with it. All I have to do from this point on is to keep my mouth shut, and my attention on everything going on so that I can follow every instruction Professor Snape is to give me. Because, there is no way I want to be left at the mercy of his twisted mind.

I snorted quietly as I stabbed my pencil against the paper and began to write.

_Ha!_

And like he scared me anyway, it didn't matter what he said or did. I would always think him a hypocrite. Moron at the extreme, who didn't deserve the position he had at this school. And I'm not playing his game because of the slight chance he might go through with his threats, nope.

_I'm just proving that I have perfect control over my actions and my treacherous mouth._

I glanced towards the two empty sits behind me, Harry and Ron were still gone. Still free of the school and the evil antics of our potion's teacher; when had Harry said they'd be back? A week, or was it longer then a week?

A chime seemed to tingle in the distance and for a moment I was confused, then realizing as the movement of bodies that class was over and it was now lunchtime. Snape would be there, and suddenly I felt myself not so hungry. Gathering my books I made my way out of the class and towards my dorm room. I'd spend lunch there, have the house elves bring something from the kitchen, feign illness. Anything to keep myself far away from that man who was out to torment me.

Entering my room, I let my books tumble from my arms onto the coffee table and a few minutes later I was waiting for my meal, lounging on the couch staring at the ceiling. My eyelids fluttered heavily, as I began to feel myself drifting to a light sleep. Which was immediately dashed the moment I heard a loud cough to signal someone was in the room waiting for my attention to be drawn to them. I groaned inwardly and slowly opened my eyes and looked in the direction the noise had come from.

_My what a surprise, Snape._

I tilted my head to the side watching him carefully as he stood in front of my door. Blocking my exit as if he thought I might try and run, to escape him.

Tempting thought, but I decided passing would be the best idea. I don't even know why he's here, so there is no real reason to be startled.

"Now, Ms. Granger, do you really think I would allow you to remain in your room to slip through my game so easily the next couple of months?"

_Or maybe I should feel a bit more defensive just in case._

"Hiding in your room during times you aren't in class is a very well thought out plan, except for the small part about how I intend to be around you more often to see how well you play this game."

_Bah! He couldn't possible think that I'm serious about playing his game?_

His eyes were searching my face, staring as though he could read every thought that touched my mind. He quirked his brow slightly

"Silence will not help you either, at least not for long. I know you'll screw up along the way eventually. And then you'll be left to deal with the consequences."

He took a step forward and continued to watch me, boy the things he'd see running through my mind right now had he been psychic would be overloading. Not a bad idea either, maybe he could overload his head and just…explode or something.

"I'm not playing your game Professor."

I finally spoke up when he took another step forward. He paused watching me, the mask on his face allowing me no glimpse of what he could possibly be thinking. And then a look of boredom flashed in his eyes and I felt a twitch at the corner of my own.

"So brave young Granger decided to back out in fear, with her tail between her legs?"

_Right to the pride, the prude._

"Am I to assume that you are unwilling to play my game because you know that I'm going to win eventually anyway, and you have no intention of actually letting me live that? That there is something that the know it all Granger cant do?"

If his mouth were a blade, his words the stabbing motion and my pride the victim, it would be lying before him bleeding uncontrollably and dying.

What I wanted to say wasn't the prettiest of things, and since I didn't want to find myself in his company for any longer then I had to I decided against it.

"No Professor, I just would rather not play your childish games."

He shook his head slowly, his eyes closed as he let out a sigh.

"You should not expect anything less then how you were acting, your attitude has been nothing more then childish since you found your way back to Hogwarts, Ms. Granger."

He opened his eyes and looked towards me.

"So why don't you drop your childishness and start taking responsibility for your actions?"

I felt the muscle in my jaw tightened as I grit my teeth, the truth of what he said was what made me madder about this. I was acting childishly.

"If I admit to acting like a child, and apologize, will you leave me be and forget any of this ever happened?"

_One could hope, couldn't they?_

"I knew you were going to ask that, which is why I'm saying this a head of time. Learning from your mistakes are best done as soon as possible, so that you don't ask why my answer is as it is."

I could already feel the inevitable dread wash over me as I remained still, waiting for his answer.

"No."

The word was short and curt, and filled with so much humor.

_Was he laughing at me? Because I really don't think this is a laughing matter. Well of course he is, he's winning._

Oh how I wish I had been asked to go with Harry and Ron.

"Now, just to show how fair I can be I'll let you play a game right here and right now. If you win, I'll leave you here and I wont bug you for the rest of the school year, that includes tormenting you in class and out of class, but if I win, you have to play my game."

I swallowed down the uneasiness, knowing Snape this wasn't going to be easy for me. I doubt it will be on the qualities of a spell, or how to cure someone of certain curses.

_Hmm, I wonder if I have time to write a farewell letter before I runaway?_

"I'll take your silence as a way of telling me to go on."

He moved closer, so that he stood behind the couch, leaned over just a bit and stared down at her.

"If you can make it through one session of my darker acts, without making a noise, you win. But if you cant, then I win, and you'll have to watch how you behave around me."

_Session? Darker acts?_

What was he talking about? Not that I really wanted to know suddenly, because I was beginning to think that this was all a bad idea and that I should just throw myself out the window right now.

_Wouldn't that be much safer?? No probably not._

"F...fine"

I swallowed my pride, lifted my chin up defiantly and tried to stare him in the eyes bravely. Unfortunately my eyes were against me as well and they kept lingering on his lips. Three body parts now that were against me.

_I__ need a new body._

"Good,"

The smile on his face made me think twice about what I was getting myself into, and wondering what was going to happen.

"Now stand up and remove your clothes."

To be continued…

Heh, ahem, cough, well anyway, I'm not a hundred percent sure how the next chapters going to work out…rating wise, but be warned that its going to be…rather…I suppose you could say kinky. Though I don't make guarantees because I might come up with something totally different. Just be prepared in case.

Thanks for your patients everyone. .

Dragonchild2: heh, well…I tried…at least I got it up…and I know. But I wanted to explore some darkerish fics, and I Hermione seemed the safest person to throw into it since she's not so…I cant think of the word. But anyway, thanks.

Hallie Walker: I'm so sorry T.T I should have gotten this up sooner. Thank you and I'll see what I can do about spicing this up a bit more.

Someone 28: Thanks

Midniteblusoccer: Yeah, I think it'll stay in Hermione's POV. She's actually more fun to write then most other characters. Lol, yeah, thank you. I actually had fun writing that part…as for revenge, I don't know, as a Canadian I've got my level for revenge. Not too bad though…But I have no intention of giving this story up any time soon. The chapters might just be long to wait for since I'm moving soon.

Again, thank you for all those who have read.

Please continue to read and review it really makes a girl happy.


End file.
